The Frozen Tangled Guardian: Beware the Frozen Heart
by RobotToxic
Summary: Jack accidentally sent himself back in time and is now stuck in that time. He thought he'd hate it at first but that's when he met the love of his life: a girl named Rapunzel. Now, Jack and Rapunzel rule a land called Arendelle and have two children, Elsa and Anna. As the two grow up, Elsa becomes unable to control her powers and turns to an old enemy of Jack's...Pitch Black.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! And welcome to my very first The Frozen Tangled Guardian story! I hope you enjoy this first chapter, leave a review, fav n follow if you like! Here we go! ^-^

*I don't own any of the characters in this story, they belong to Dreamworks and Disney.

**The only character I own is Chronos G. Reaper

* * *

Jack, once again, broke into the Tower, where all of time was held by the Father of Time, and the Grim Reaper: Chronos G. Reaper. It was near the end of the year and now the old man was about done. Jack always wanted to explore the tower that resembled Big Ben but he never got this far. He loved the feeling of trespass and urged him to press on. Jack stopped in front of a large hourglass that had a décor of a sun on it that resembled a flower. On the bottom, a large snowflake. The sand inside it was as pure white as snow. Jack knocked on the glass and he jumped when it made a weird chime. He spun around when he heard footsteps come towards him.

"Who dares enter the Tower—?" an old man appeared from the shadows his eyes widened and wagged his black cane at Jack. It was Chronos. "Frost! What in the devil's name are ya doing here?! Ya shoulda learned from last time that you are not supposed to be in here!"

Jack raised his hands up defensively. "Whoa, take it easy, grandpa. I was just about to leave—"

"You better!" Chronos eyed the hourglass behind Jack. He limped over to it and tapped it with his cane. "This hourglass…it's been tampered with…" He slammed the foot of the cane on the floor and pointed at Jack. "Did you touch this?"

Jack looked around innocently. "Maybe…"

"Ya bloke! If someone touches one of the hourglasses, they will be sent to that time and I would not be able to—"

Jack raised an eyebrow at Chronos' sudden stop. "What?" He went to scratch the back of his head but stopped when he saw his hand. He stared at it in pure terror. His hand had white sand swirling off of it. He held up the other and it was doing the same thing. "What's…what's going on, gramps?"

"You are a complete moron, Frost! To your stupidity, ya will now have no choice to live in a different time. I can't help ya."

Jack stared at him with pure terror in his eyes. "But…what about Jamie? A-And the kids? What about the Guardians?"

"Like I said, you will perish into another time, Frost. There's nothing I can do to help you. But, let me say this. Farewell, Jack Frost. You will be missed…" Chronos walked away.

"Wait! Chronos! Don't leave me here—!" the white sand engulfed Jack and it separated with a boom. He was gone.

* * *

Jack groaned and opened his eyes. He hurt…_everywhere._ He gave the old man props. Time travel hurts. And it was cold…even to his standards. He sat up and rolled his neck around to make the pain stop. He rubbed it as well. That's when he took notice on where he was. It was circular room made of cream colored stones. A staircase led up against the wall. On the support beams were painted pictures. He looked down and groaned. Ice covered the floor and crawled up the walls with thin layers of frost.

"Oops…" He got up and looked around the small room. "Hello…? Anybody home? I'm sorry about the floor…and the walls…" He continued his search but found no one. It puzzled him. It was too nice of a place for it to be abandoned, plus it was clean…_really _clean. There was even a spot where suds where still there, it was right next to a mop and bucket. It looked like whoever was cleaning suddenly stopped and ran off somewhere. Jack shrugged and went over to the green shutters where only one of them were closed. He slowly pushed them open and looked out. It was beautiful outside. It seemed that spring had just came. Jack never could remember the last time he saw the grass this green. Then he looked down. He jerked backwards and caught his breath. He was high off the ground. Heights didn't bother him but that surprised him. He thought he was in a small house, not a tower!

The shutters suddenly slammed shut. The natural light in the room disappeared. Jack raised his staff and aimed around blindly into the darkness. His breath became quick.

"Who are you?" a voice asked with a scared edge in it. It sounded female.

Jack stammered into the darkness. "I-I'm…uh…I'm Jack…Jack Frost…" He couldn't believe it. _Someone _could see him!

"How did you find me, _Jack_?"

"I-I didn't find you…I swear. I just…"

"Appeared from nowhere?" the voice finished for him.

Jack nodded. "Yeah…"

The light suddenly came back to life. It was then he saw on the ice covered floor was golden...hair…? He followed the trail of hair up to the rafters. In the dim light, he could see a silhouette. "Um…hello. Sorry about your floor. I didn't mean to…turn it into an ice skating…"

The person slowly came down from the rafters and out of the shadows. It was a girl that seemed to be eighteen had large green eyes and had some freckles go across her face. She had blonde hair, which dragged on the floor behind her and most of it still hid in the shadows, and oddly brown eyebrows. She was wearing a dress that had purple theme, with a pink accent. The dress itself consisted of a corset top, lavender in color and laced with a pink ribbon. The skirt is darker shade of purple, but still bright and decorated with swirl designs, in pink, dark purple and white. She also had a white petticoat underneath. Her sleeves, at the top, are puffed and striped, pink and lavender, and the rest, is a pale, baby pink, with white lace at the end. She was barefoot and had a frying pan clutched in her hands.

"…Rink…"

The girl came closer to Jack and poked him with her frying pan. She put the frying pan down, without breaking eye contact with Jack, and suddenly stuck her fingers into his mouth and spread his lips apart to look at his teeth.

"Uh…personal space…you're kinda breaking it…" Jack said over her fingers.

"You don't have pointy teeth…" she breathed, as if she was astonished. She took her fingers away from Jack and stepped back shyly. She picked her frying pan back up and defensively pointed it at Jack. Jack raised an eyebrow when a chameleon popped out of her hair and glared at him. It scampered onto her arm and to the end of the frying pan. It glared into his eyes and looked at him up and down. It looked back at the girl and flicked its tail at her. She lowered the frying pan and placed the chameleon on her shoulder. She crossed her arms. "So…Jack…how'd did you get in here? And…what is this…?" she motioned at the floor.

"That's ice. Again, sorry about that…uh…what's your name…?"

The girl looked at her chameleon, unsure. The chameleon shrugged and nodded. "…Rapunzel…my name's Rapunzel. And this is Pascal."

Jack smiled. "Nice to meet you, Rapunzel…and…Pascal." He leaned against his staff as he told her, "To be honest with you, I'm not that sure."

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. "Okay…tell me, Jack. How'd you get the ice to appear?"

Jack chuckled and made a smirk form on his lips. "Well…it's who I am. I can make it snow, I can form frost and ice…"

Rapunzel's eyes sparked with curiosity. "Really? You can? Show me!"

Jack flipped his staff off of the ground and tapped it on the icy floor. Frost erupted from the staff and grew onto the floor. He smiled when Rapunzel made a squeak and jumped at the forming frost. Jack motioned his hand in the air and a snowball formed. It plopped into his hand. "How about that?"

"That's so cool!" Rapunzel chirped. "I can't believe it! How do you do that?"

Jack shrugged. "The Moon gave these powers to me."

Rapunzel tilted her head to the side. "The moon…?"

"That's what I thought…" Jack headed towards the shutters. "Sorry that I dropped on you like this, 'Punzel. I'll just leave you now and let you be."

A lock of hair wrapped around his wrist and pulled Jack back. "Wait, Jack…" Rapunzel spun Jack around and dragged him to another room. She climbed up onto a mantle and pulled back a red curtain. It revealed a mural of her sitting and looking up to a night sky that was filled with multi colored lights. "Do you know what these are?"

Jack sputtered his lips and ran his hand through his hair. "Um…I don't know…uh…" On a limb, he suggested, "Lanterns…?"

Rapunzel gasped and whispered under her breath, "I knew they weren't stars…" she pointed her frying pan at Jack. "Jack Frost, I have a request for you."

"I'm stuck here forever so why not?" Jack mumbled. A bit louder, he said, "Sure. Fire away, Goldie-Locks."

"As my guide, you take me to these lanterns."

"I don't know where these lanterns are…"

"Please, Jack…my mother refuses to take me myself."

Jack crossed his arms. "Oh, oh, oh…so this is rebellion, huh?" He paused and smirked at her. "Sure. Why not? But, remember, Punzel, no one knows that I exist or be able to see me."

"What do you mean by that?" Rapunzel asked, coming down from the mantle.

"You wouldn't understand…"

Rapunzel slowly nodded. "Okay…" then she smiled. "Yay! I'm going to see the lanterns! Go hide upstairs. Pascal and I will try to melt the ice before Mother shows up. I'll tell her to get something for my birthday that'll take her a while to get."

Jack just shook his head and did what she said. From what Old Man Time said, he's stuck here and no one will be able to bring him back. So, why not stay here and help a mortal that can see him right off the bat? He waited upstairs until Rapunzel told him that is was safe to come back down.

* * *

"…And that's how I met your father." Rapunzel told to her first child with a smile. She looked just like Jack, except with the facial features.

Her daughter looked at Rapunzel with awe. "Did you see the lanterns?"

"Yes, we did." Rapunzel answered.

"And that's when we had our first kiss…" Jack came behind Rapunzel and squeezed her shoulder. "Was Elsa bugging you about our love story again?"

"I wasn't bugging Mama!" Elsa pouted.

Rapunzel softly laughed. "It's okay, Elsa, your dad was just being himself." She looked up at him. "How's the baby?"

"Fast asleep." Jack answered. "Took forever but I did it."

"See? I told you Anna didn't hate you! She just needed to warm up to her father."

"And now…" Jack picked up Elsa. "It's time for our other little princess to go to bed."

"But _Papa_…!" Elsa protested.

"Hey, your mom already told you your bedtime story, sport. That means it's time for shuteye." Jack carried her to her room and set her down onto her bed. "Good night, sweetie…"

"Goodnight!" Elsa chirped.

Jack shut the door behind him and met up with Rapunzel. "How's my queen doing?"

"I'm fine, Jack." Rapunzel said with a smile. When he came close, she told him quietly, "I had that nightmare again…"

Jack frowned. "Hey…Gothel's gone. She won't try to harm us again. Especially now. We're now ruling a faraway land thanks to your parents. If Gothel was still alive, which she isn't because she turned into a pile of dust, she'd never make it Arendelle."

"I know, Jack." Rapunzel sighed, "It's just that it scared me, that's all…it was when she—"

Jack hugged her. "She's dead, 'Punzel, and what she did won't happen again." He pulled away and smiled. "Let's go to bed. You look tired."

"So do you."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Just letting you know that this is still the same story! I just changed the title of it because I thought it fit better...^-^'

*I don't own any of the characters in this story, they belong to Dreamworks and Disney.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock, knock! "Mama! Papa!"

Jack groaned and slowly sat up in his bad. Rapunzel rose up next to him and yawned as she asked him, "What's going on?"

"Sounds like Elsa…" Jack got up from the bed and dragged his feet to the door of their room. He opened the door to see the three year old literally jumping up and down with joy. "What's up, sweetie?"

Elsa jumped up to Jack's hand and grabbed it with her tiny, chubby hands. "Come here! Come here! I got something to show you!"

Rapunzel joined the two at the door. She smiled at their first child. In a nice and gentle voice, Rapunzel inquired, "Can't it wait until morning, Elsa? It's pretty late and you shouldn't be up in this hour."

Elsa pouted stubbornly. "No! I wanna show you _now_!"

Jack sighed and then smiled. "Okay. Should I get Anna?"

Rapunzel shook her head and looked at the crib in the corner. "I don't think that's a good idea…you know she can't fall asleep very well. It took me an hour to lull her to sleep."

Jack softly laughed, "And it takes three for me…" He returned his attention to Elsa. "What did you want to show us?"

Elsa grinned, showing her missing front tooth, and dragged her father into the long hallway. "Come on, come on! I wanna show you before it melts!"

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder to mouth to Rapunzel, "Before it melts?"

Rapunzel shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, telling him she had no idea. "Before what melts, sweetie?"

"It's a surprise!" Elsa chirped behind a giggle. She led her parents to the end of the hallway and stopped in front of the door that led to the ballroom. She let go of Jack's hand and jumped up to the handle and struggled to pull the door back with great effort.

Jack chuckled at his daughter's struggle and gripped onto the handle. "Here, let me help you." He pulled the doors open for her and when he looked up, his heart nearly stopped beating.

The ballroom's floor was layered with thick ice. Ice and frost was still climbing up the walls and the columns. Elsa was giggling as she ran into the ice-covered room.

"Elsa! Come back!" Rapunzel yelped after her daughter. She ran in after her and slipped on the frost that swirled after Elsa's feet.

"Whoa!" Jack caught Rapunzel and helped her back up to her feet. "You okay?"

"I'm fine…" Rapunzel stepped away from Jack and slowly approached Elsa, who was now standing in the middle of the frozen room. Her eyes widened as she watched a snowflake shaped ice form under Elsa's feet.

"Watch, watch!" Elsa swirled her hands around each other. She stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth, like she was concentrating hard. Suddenly, snowflakes burst out of her waving hands and danced around her palms. A snowball soon formed and she tossed it up with a grunt. The snowball exploded before it hit the high ceiling and it started to snow in the ballroom. She drugged her finger in the air and a small stream of frost followed it. She giggled, "I got Papa's magic!"

Jack was lost for words, "H-How…how long have you been able to do this…?"

"I just found it just now thanks to the voice!" Elsa chirped. "But…there was this one time a snowflake came from my hand…but that was last winter."

"Voice?" Rapunzel repeated, fear continuing to grow in her eyes. "What voice?"

"The voice that told me about my magic!" Elsa hugged Jack's legs. "I can make it snow just like you, Papa!"  
Jack glanced over to Rapunzel. Rapunzel returned his worried glance. "I didn't know that I…"

"Neither did I." Rapunzel knelt down to Elsa's eyelevel. "Elsa?"

"Yes, Mama?"

"Are you…cold at all?"

"No...why?"

Jack bent down to Elsa's eyelevel as well. He put his hand on her shoulder as he slowly asked her, "Elsa…did the moon seem really bright when this…_voice _told you about your powers?"

Elsa shook her head. "Nope!" Her smile slowly faded away. "Am I in trouble…?"

"No! No, Elsa, you're not in trouble," Rapunzel assured her. "Your father wasn't born with the power of snow and frost…he was given it. It's just…we are surprised that you possess this power. We thought it was impossible to get them."

"Rapunzel, if Elsa was born with the power of ice…does that mean Anna was born with…?" Jack flicked his eyes at her golden hair.

Rapunzel's eyes widened and rushed out of the ballroom. Jack picked up Elsa and flew after Rapunzel back to their room. Rapunzel stood before the crib that held the sleeping Anna and took in a deep breath before she sang, _"Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the fates design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine…"_ Rapunzel opened her eyes and saw that Anna's orange hair wasn't glowing at all. The golden glow of Rapunzel's hair faded away.

"Mama…your hair was glowing!" Elsa exclaimed.

That's when Anna started wailing her head off.

Jack groaned and took Elsa to her room. He set her down on her bed. He sat down and told her, "Elsa…if this voice says something to you again…let me know, okay?"

"Yes, Papa…did Mama's hair always done that?"

Jack chuckled softly and nodded. "It has, Elsa. It just that she never had to use it ever since you were born." He kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair. "Night, kiddo."

Elsa lunged at Jack's neck and hugged him. "Night, Papa…sorry that I scared you and Mama…"

"You didn't scare us, Elsa. You just..._surprised_ us…" Jack peeled away from Elsa and returned to the hall, shutting the door slowly. He stopped when something moved in the corner of his eye. He peeked his head back into Elsa's room, his eyes narrowed and scanning the room. His eyes widened when he saw a long shadow skimmed across the room and out the window. He shook his head and said to himself, "I must be seeing things…" he returned to his and Rapunzel's room, still able to hear the wailing of the baby, Anna. "We are so not sleeping tonight…"


End file.
